Momoko Sora
Momoko Namikawa '(並河桃子, ''Namikawa Momoko, née '''Sora (空'', Sora'')) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team Aiko and the great-granddaughter of Tobirama Senju. She hails from the village's Senju Clan through her father Daichi Sora, and is also a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan through her mother Naomi Uzumaki. Background Momoko was born as the Second Hokage's Great-granddaughter, and a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. She was only one month old when her parents died during the Nine-Tails' attack on October 10. She reminded Hiruzen Sarutobi of Keiko Sora, her great-grandmother and the late wife of Tobirama, and because she didn't have any relatives available (Tsunade's whereabouts were unknown), Hiruzen adopted her as his granddaughter. Childhood Hiruzen was reluctant to let her out due to her lineage as an Uzumaki and that she shares the blood of a Senju, so he isolated her for most parts of her childhood. In the anime, around the time where she attended the Academy, Momoko met a mysterious boy named Yota. She soon learned, to her amazement, that Yota had the ability to manipulate weather, especially through his emotional state. Fearing how the village would respond to an outsider considering how turmoil it had with the other nations, Momoko and the others who knew about Yota decided to hide his existence, giving him shelter in a treehouse and regularly bringing him food. However, her memories of him were wiped after he was captured. Momoko later met her grandmother from her mother's side when Kiyomi came to Konoha after she found the strength to overcome the grief of her daughter's death and finally visit her granddaughter for the first time. The two spent a lot of time together everytime Kiyomi visited Konoha since she did not get permission to live there. She grew up with Kyo Shiburai and Kaede Tanizaki as close friends, and the trio would later become members of Team Aiko. She was focused on studying, but she was teased because of her strange hair and eye colour combination (peach and purple), so that got her a new nickname from her classmates, much to her chagrin: Peachy (桃の, Momono). Second Hokage's Great-Granddaughter As the descendant of a Hokage, Momoko holds a high place in society. Due to this, she was spoiled in her childhood by everyone, even her friends, until she stood up for herself and told them that she didn't want to be treated any different than the others, which caused them to stop addressing her so highly. Her excuse for this is that she personally thinks she's "just an ordinary kunoichi who just happens to have a Hokage as her ancestor". There has been times when she was arranged to marry someone from a different country to strengthen and create alliances with Konoha. This, however, was not tolerated by Hiruzen and so he banned the arranged marriages. After his death though, this case started again and Momoko wasn't even aware of these things, probably because once Tsunade took the seat of Hokage she has put an end to this case once again after she found a letter addressed to the next Hokage. Senju and Uzumaki Descendant As the descendant of two clans, Momoko is viewed as "slightly more special than others". Since she started in the Academy, she has been taught that she has to continue the line of both the Senju and the Uzumaki. There was a time when the Konoha Council thought it would benefit the village greatly if Momoko gave birth to a child of Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju blood, however they dismissed the idea since the Uchiha clan did not want to mix their blood with that of their destined enemies, the Senju. Personality Momoko learned to stand up for herself due to all the bullying she had to endure from her classmates. She is described as "scary" when she gets angry and the people who know this are always very careful to avoid angering her. Only a few things can get trigger this emotion, one of which is when someone teases her of her crush on Naruto, which formed after Naruto declared that he would become Hokage even if he got the tenth question wrong during the first phase in the Chūnin Exams. Momoko developed a crush on him, much to her shock and her teammates amusement. Momoko tries to hide it in hopes that it would disappear with time, mainly because she know of Hinata's feelings for Naruto, and Momoko doesn't want to end a friendship because of having feelings for the same boy, like Sakura and Ino. These feelings for Naruto dulled over time and she completely overcame it after the War, where she met her future husband Inochi Namikawa. Momoko is shown to be caring individual, and she takes a motherly role in her team's well-being. She fusses over their injuries and scolds them for their carelessness. She can get quiet emotional, as shown that when Hiruzen died, she was crying uncontrollably, and nobody was able to calm her down for hours. Another example of this is when her teammate, Kyo Shiburai left the village and Momoko was left in depression for days until she pulled herself together and started training harder than before. She can sulk at random times, such as when she doesn't have a comeback in a verbal arguement with someone, mainly Kaede. Momoko is often compared to two individuals who has impacted the village greatly, Keiko Sora and Naomi Uzumaki. Momoko is said to have had inherited a lot of her traits from them, such as her "scary" side which Keiko was widely known for, and her greatly loving side that Naomi possessed. Momoko is patient, but when the topic switches to something really personal she tends to blow a fuse. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she has gained a lot of confidence in herself and, after having met her parents, she also adopted a deep sense of belonging she has not felt before because she was adopted and not raised by her biological parents. As a mother, Momoko was implied to be a responsible and capable woman, as she raised her children, namely her daughter Kohana, to be cheerful and be as optimistic as possible, no matter the situation. Appearance Momoko is most commonly known for her striking resemblance to Keiko Sora, who is her great-grandmother. The resemblance is that they both possess light peach-coloured hair that's also similar in their length, and they also have purple eyes, however Momoko's is a lighter colour compared to Keiko's as she inherited it from her mother Naomi. Momoko has long light peach-coloured hair, which is often described as a pale shade of orange, and it mostly in a half-up braid in Part I and tied up into a high ponytail in Part II. Momoko has light purple eyes and fair skin. During the time she's healing someone, she ties her hair up into a high ponytail with her forehead protector and her longs bangs to the side with a purple hair clip on each side. Her face structure and overall body shape is nearly identical to that of her mother Naomi's, and she had inherited nearly everything from her, except her hair colour, which she got from her father Daichi. The resemblance to her mother earned her the nickname "Chibi Naomi" (ちびナオミ, Chibi Naomi). In Part I, Momoko wore a sleeveless purple dress with dark blue shorts and the standard shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector was tied across her waist, in a similar fashion to Ino Yamanaka, and the cloth was the standard blue colour. She also wore arm warmers the same colour as her dress with lighter purple bands. During the Chūnin Exams, she tied her hair up using a black string she usually tied back her braids with. In Part II, she keeps her clothing colour purple. She wears a sleeveless purple zip up top and lighter purple arm warmers, which she stops wearing after her incident with her teammate as a sign of a broken friendship. Instead, she replaced them with dark blue fingerless gloves. She wears a light purple skirt that splits on the front in the middle to allow more movement and on the sides with a dark blue band, and there are form-fitting black shorts underneath the skirt. She wears knee-high boots the same colour as her shorts. The location of her forehead protector remains the same, but the cloth is replaced from the standard blue to a dark blue. On the inside of the skirt, there are hidden pockets on each side at the front where it splits, and it is where Momoko's hidden senbon are positioned with a seal over the pocket to keep the senbon from dropping out. Her weapon's pouch is placed on her left hip. Her grandmother, Kiyomi, gave her an outfit after her incident with Kyo, but Momoko was not seen wearing it for a time, but then changed her mind and replaced her first outfit for the new one. This outfit consists of a purple open cloth that serves as a top, with a light purple skirt that is nearly identical to her previous one, however this skirt, and her top, has light blue designs. She keeps her shorts and gloves, but her boots become slightly thicker. She also wears her forehead protector in her hair, which acts like a hairband to hold her hair in a high ponytail. Momoko also wears a high-collared top the same colour as her forehead protector under the purple top. Her casual clothing includes a mid-thigh length sleeveless suit the same colour as her normal top, the top is not high-collared and the bottom looks like shorts, with pockets on each side near her hips. She also replaces her knee-high boots with normal shinobi sandals. Her hair is tied up into a high ponytail. The top under the suit has short sleeves. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket and blue pants, and she starts to wear black shinobi sandals. She also ties her long hair up in a high ponytail using her forehead protector. During a battle, one of her bangs was cut off to jaw-length and she later got the other side cut the same length as well. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, a now-adult Momoko retained her long high-ponytail hairstyle with her forehead protector typically holding it back, and her bangs became shorter and noticably spikier. She noticably wears light pink lipstick, and her hair grew slightly longer. Her face matured as it narrowed and lost the roundess it had during her younger years. Her eyes also narrowed a bit more, and her figure had also grown to become much more womanly. She wears a sleeveless light purple open dress with lighter purple designs and a white symbol on the back, dark blue top and shorts underneath, light blue leather belt with a white string, purple arm warmers with her dark blue gloves and black high heeled sandals. While off-duty, she wears a loose light blue long-sleeved shirt. She also wears a long pale purple skirt with black high-heeled sandals, and she is also seen wearing a white winter coat. Following the events of The Last, her hair has been cut to waist-length, and her long bangs have grew to their original size again: just reaching the top of her breast. She wears her hair loose and she wears a white kimono-style short dress with black pants underneath. Her figure has also become much more womanly after becoming a mother three times. She also wears the standard Konohagakure flak jacket while on missions. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Momoko doesn't grow her hair out any further than waist-length, and her bangs partially cover her forehead although they are swept to her left. She dons a similar outfit to the epilogue, with slight variations. Abilities Weapon-wise, she prefers to use her scrolls over any other weapons, however she also uses kunai, shuriken and senbon when its needed. She is known to be able to manipulate seals according to her will. Ninjutsu Momoko's Ninjutsu skills are widely known, because she can use Lightning Release and Water Release right after each other, not even a minute between performing the next technique. She is also able to use a different elemental technique with the requirement of the scroll she can summon by using her blood and sealing techniques. Momoko has the ability to use water bubbles. This technique has been passed down from her great-great-grandmother, who had the ability to utilize and manipulate water into water bubbles and other shapes for defensive and offensive purposes. They can be used in areas without water if the user has the ability to stay in tune with it under the ground's surface. Momoko is the fourth known user of this particular "bloodline", after her great-great-grandmother, great-grandmother and grandmother. Her father, Daichi, had decided not to learn this technique as it reminded him too much of his mother. This technique only needs a small amount of chakra as the users are already in tune with the water's flow and patterns, which suits Momoko the best since her chakra control lacks concentration. Medical Ninjutsu Momoko only really knows the basics of this type of Ninjutsu. She is only able to heal a fairly deep wound, and only stop bleeding that cut through only a few tissues of skin, which is because this type of ninjutsu requires precise chakra control, but Momoko can lose her concentration easily. Her knowledge of this skill is limited, but she knows a few techniques and first aid skills from Tsunade's teaching during the time skip, one of which is the Mystical Palm Technique, the main technique used to heal the wounded. Summoning Technique She is able to use the Summoning Technique, where she summons cats from the Cat Fortress, such as Nekomata to aid her in battle or in tasks. She sometimes has a smaller cat accompanying her during her free time in the village, and whenever someone insults her summons she defends them without a second thought, which shows how deep the bond that she has with them really is. Nature Transformation Her natural affinity is Lightning Release and Water Release, and she is weak against Wind Release. Despite being a descendant of the Senju clan, Momoko cannot perform Wood Release Techniques because she can't use Earth Release without the help of her scroll. Transformation Technique Momoko has shown to be able to use the Transformation Technique. At the beginning, Momoko was only able to transform the clothes and hairstyle, but then she advanced to changing skin tone, hair and eye colours and then she mastered this technique under the teaching of Hiruzen. Fūinjutsu Due to her Uzumaki lineage, Momoko is naturally a specialist at this technique. She is able to perform the Uzumaki Sealing Technique, an Uzumaki trademark sealing technique and the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, a technique that Sasuke Uchiha used and a technique that Momoko studied after witnessing it. After studying a great variety of different sealing techniques, Momoko is able to recognise a seal and its properties just by glancing at it. She can also dispel any sealing technique using the Secret Technique: Sealing Release. Intelligence Momoko is recognised for her intelligence in seaing techniques. As a child she has shocked many, including the Third Hokage, with the level of observation skills she demonstrated when she watched a battle between two shinobi and picked out the weaknesses of an attack and predicting the next moves. Momoko is able to remember complex information about techniques, events and even about people. Life Force and Chakra Control Momoko's chakra control is nowhere near perfect, as she can lose concentration in a second if she doesn't focus enough. As a descendant of the Senju clan, Momoko inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. At the same time, as also a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and in most cases continue battling. An example of this is during the incident where her teammate stabbed her straight through the chest, she should have died immediately, however she survived for the ten minutes it took for Kaede to find her and give her an emergency treatment. Other Skills Momoko has shown very capable skill of working in unison with others. This was shown during the Chūnin Exams in the Forest of Death when her team encountered another, who had the type of scroll they needed. Team 12 worked in unison with each other, each member taking one opponent and assisting each other when they needed it, and due to this, they have succeeded in getting the scroll, which allowed the team to continue into the next phase of the exams. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who supervised this fight, commented that Team 12 is one of the only teams who has such a high level of understanding of each other's skills. Momoko can detect when she is placed under a genjutsu, but she cannot create or destroy a genjutsu, which makes this type of techniques her weakness. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Momoko and her team are introduced during the Chūnin Exams. The team passed the first and second phase, and because too many teams passed the second stage, they advanced to the preliminary matches. Momoko was matched up against a kunoichi from Sunagakure, and passed when she finished the battle with a technique where she zapped her opponent with her Lightning Release. Momoko won the battle, so she passed to the final stage. During the timespan of one month that the participants received to train and get ready for the final stage, Momoko trained with Hiruzen Sarutobi, her grandmother, her uncles and by herself. She was often found at the training fields passed out, and her teammates had to carry her back home because she trained until her chakra supply nearly ran out and she fell unconscious. When the final stage started, Momoko was matched against a shinobi from Kusagakure. He started the match, but Momoko drew first blood. The match ended when the shinobi knocked her out with life-threatening injuries. Invasion of Konoha Arc Momoko was rushed to the hospital moments after the match ended. The operation itself took nearly a whole day to complete. She was in a coma for a week, and woke up to find out that Hiruzen died at the hands of Orochimaru. She was left in the dark about the fact that her great-grandfather was reincarnated using Edo Tensei to save her from any more emotional pain. She attended Hiruzen's funeral in crutches. After this, Momoko later met up with her cousin Sakuya, who also participated in the exams. Sakuya moved to Konoha because she was the only one living in Suna out of her family, and she didn't want to live alone anymore. During the Timeskip Momoko trained with Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura to learn only the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. She also asked Kakashi Hatake to teach her any Lightning Style techniques. She developed her knowledge of fūinjutsu even further. Also, at some point Momoko got promoted to chūnin rank. Momoko moved into the mansion in which her mother lived in before Naomi moved in with Daichi, and Sakuya moved in with her. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training abroad, Momoko was one of the first villagers to greet him. She noted that he looks much more mature and dependable now with a blush, however Naruto proved her wrong when he was ready to show another perverted technique. This triggered another one of those comical moments where she looked "scary". Her teammate, Kyo Shiburai, defected from the village after finding out his true origins a few days before Naruto returned, and during the time Team Kakashi and Team Guy were away on a mission to rescue Gaara, Momoko is sent on a solo mission to Sunagakure to aid them in reconstructing their village. On the way back, Momoko is confronted by Kyo and they engage in combat. Momoko suffers life-threatening wounds from this battle. Her other teammate, Kaede Tanizaki, who is on the way back from a mission with Team Guy, finds her and gives her an emergency treatment. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Momoko and Sakura are saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return, she could only watch as he tried to defeat the six Pains. She and Sakura became worried when Naruto entered his six-tailed form, and are amazed to find out that Hinata risked her life to try and save Naruto because she loves him, though Momoko is slightly jealous of the girl as she has openly admitted her feelings to Naruto. However under the jealousy, Momoko is proud of Hinata for finally opening up. While Sakura healed Hinata, Momoko watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato, Momoko was next seen along with all his friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. Five Kage Summit Arc Momoko is later seen in a tent along with Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Shizune, telling them about Tsunade going into a coma, and that neither she nor Shizune could do anything for her. Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Momoko went to the Land of Iron to talk to Naruto. When Sakura made a fake love confession, Momoko is shocked to hear this lie from her, and wasn't very surprised when Naruto knew that she was lying. Momoko is then part of the team Sakura formed to hunt down Sasuke. She was incapacitated from Sakura's knockout gas afterwards. After returning to Konoha, Momoko is seen present with the rest of her friends, wondering as to what Naruto is hiding from them. Shinobi World War Arc Momoko was placed in the Sealing Team within the Fifth Division. Momoko later encountered the woman who gave her life to save her, Naomi Uzumaki, her mother. They tearfully embrace and Momoko learns the truth about what really happened during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Just as Naomi finished her story, her body started the deconstruct, and with her last moments, Naomi praises Momoko, saying that she is proud of her, and that she wished that she was alive to see her grow up. With Naomi's soul freed, only a pile of debris, and the corpse of the unknown individual who was used as part of the ritual remained. When her team arrives as reinforcements for the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division, Momoko was shocked to find the man she knew was her father opposite her. She only recognised him from the photographs she has of her parents. When the Impure World Reincarnation was released, Daichi was enveloped in a light of sorts before his soul ascended from his deconstructing body to return to the afterlife, but not before he told Momoko that he was proud of her, of how strong she became and that he was glad that she was born to him and Naomi, which left her in tears, and glad that she finally met her parents. Ten-Tails Revival Arc She stands with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces. Momoko was shocked by the Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in. Narrowly dodging the wooden stakes being fired by the Ten-Tails, Momoko later watched on in horror as Neji sacrificed his life to protect both Hinata and Naruto. Momoko was later seen on the battlefield with Naruto and the others and has received chakra from Naruto, Momoko was then attacked by Obito ejecting multiple weapons at her, Sakura and someone else, who were protected by Kurama's chakra tail. After having survived the Tenpenchii attack, Momoko and the others rallied around a wounded and exhausted Naruto where behind a defensive line, Momoko aiding Sakura in healed his injuries. As the Ten-Tails grew impatient with the situation, it proceeded to open its maw and prepared to fire an even larger Tailed Beast Ball. When the Ten-Tails created an enormous Tailed Beast Ball which it fired at the Alliance, she watched on as Shikamaru initiated his strategy, having the Alliance create multiple defences, one of which Momoko created with Kaede and Kyo as a team technique, and a transformed Killer B tried to deflect the attack to no avail. When the Tailed Beast Ball disappeared, Momoko looked on in shock as the Fourth Hokage appeared before them, asking his son, if he were late. With Sakura questioning who the person before them was, Momoko is later shocked as the ocean behind them rose up, and the stranger before them simply noting that he had sent the Tailed Beast Ball out to sea. Akamaru's behaviour soon alerted Momoko and the others to the fact that Minato had been reincarnated, but the Fourth waves down their suspicions noting that he was on their side. Momoko is shocked as the other previous Hokage arrived on the battlefield, and she later burst into tears as she saw Hiruzen. After the Ten-Tails was immobilised, Momoko stared in disbelief as Sasuke appeared before them. Sakura questions his reasons for coming to the battlefield, and Momoko and the other members of the Konoha 11 were shocked to hear Sasuke announce that he would become Hokage. Team 12 is reborn as Kyo joins them, and though Kaede is furious that he is wearing a Kumo uniform and that he has the nerve to join them after he nearly killed Momoko, Momoko accepts his requests and she merrily notes that Team 12 is back and they are better than before, and as Team 7 is reborn and the three original members stood together ready to face the Ten-Tails, Momoko marvels at the strength of the strongest team. As the rest of Konoha 11 prepared themselves, Hashirama opened small holes in the barrier to allow the Allied Forces to strike at the Ten-Tails. As Sasuke and Naruto started arguing after saving Sakura, Team 12 charges into battle. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke each used the Summoning Technique, and Sakura's summon Katsuyu attached herself to the members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, so that they could be healed. Later on, Momoko watched on in shock as the Ten-Tails' body disappeared from the battlefield. With the situation looking grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Momoko and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the other subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. However, when the Ten-Tails began transforming into its final form, the Shinju, many shinobi were attacked and had their chakra assimilated or became injured while escaping, Momoko being one of them. As the Shinju begins devastating the battlefield, killing countless people, Shikamaru becomes one of its victims. As Sakura tends to Shikamaru, Momoko rushes to aid her with the little knowledge she has of medical ninjutsu, and Hashirama contacts everyone in the Alliance telepathically via Ino's Mind Body Transmission Technique to inform them of what his original had heard from Madara during their fight and rally the troops to continue fighting. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode causes his feelings and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, leaving Momoko astounded as these feelings were conveyed to her. Relieved when Shikamaru recovers enough to sit up, she was surprised when Tsunade arrived at their location and expedited Shikamaru's recovery. Later, Konoha 11, Sai and Team 12 dealt a devastating blow on Obito's defences and his weapon and silently spurred them on. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc With Madara's eventual full revival and Obito's apparent incapacitation,Momoko and the rest of the Alliance is approached by a Guruguru who overwhelms them with a massive Wood Release. As the Alliance struggles against this new threat, Momoko reacts with shock and concern upon sensing the drastic weakening of Naruto's chakra. Despite all of the Alliance's efforts, Momoko is still caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In the genjutsu, Momoko dreamed of her parents still being alive. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Momoko and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie :Main article: Naruto 7: The Last Momoko makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding, taking a photo of her along with Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. Epilogue Years later, Momoko becomes an instructor at the Academy. She has married Inochi Namikawa, and had three children with him. She also takes care of her elderly grandmother and uncles who moved to Konohagakure after the war. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Momoko was first seen after the time when Hiruko announced a Fourth Shinobi World War will start. Momoko was one of the ninja of Konoha who got assigned to secure the village. Later when Momoko and Sakura were with Tsunade, the Hokage said that Kakashi is a missing-nin and that they shouldn't go after him. Both of them got dismissed. On the way to find Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto got stopped by Shikamaru and the rest of the rookies, along with Momoko and Kaede. Sakura and Naruto both stated that they're going to rescue him no matter what and that they won't abandon their sensei. They got ambushed; Shikamaru decided they can go ahead while they hold off the enemies. After Naruto saved Kakashi, Momoko engaged the combined summon form of Hiruko's minions with the rest of the Konoha 11 while Naruto and Kakashi fought Hiruko himself. After the battle, Momoko stood victorious with her friends while thinking of the strong bond they all have that she doesn't. Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto's time in Hōzukijō, he reflects on his bonds with his friends and comrades in Konoha, where a flashback of Momoko encouraging Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage is shown. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Momoko, Kaede and the Konoha 11 stop the prisoners from escaping. Ryūzetsu arrives and is able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. They later all prepare to go home. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Momoko appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. In this world, Momoko has a serious case of Androphobia, which could possibly be caused by her father's "Overprotective-Father Mode". She would panic the moment someone of the male gender approached her within one metre and she developed a violent streak if one of them touched her, as shown when she punched Sasuke Uchiha when he embraced her and offered her the famous red rose while she called him a "phony". Unlike the Momoko that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more sensitive to the fact that she is the Second Hokage's great-granddaughter. Also, because Naruto and Sakura knew that Momoko's hair colour is very dominant in the family, they were shocked to see that she had bright red hair like her mother, which effectively made her name change from "Momoko" ("peach child" (桃子)) to Cherīko ("cherry child" (チェリー子)). Video Games Momoko Sora is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * "Momoko" literally means "peach child" (桃子). * "Sora" literally means "Sky" (空) * Momoko has recieved a photograph of her parents from Hiruzen Sarutobi as a birthday present on her tenth birthday. She keeps it on her bedside table and the photo is the reason as to how she recognised her parents during the Fourth Shinobi World War. * Momoko is named after the colour of her hair, which reminded her parents of peaches, and also most likely because Naomi craved the fruit during her pregnancy. * Despite being a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, she doesn't possess the common trait of red hair. She only has this trait in the Genjutsu World in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, however even this trait leans more towards a pinkish-red like her mother's as a result of Momoko's grandmother's pink hair and her grandfather's fiery red hair. * Momoko likes to cook, and Hiruzen complimented her cooking on more than one occasion while he was alive. * Momoko grew her hair out because Hiruzen said it reminded him of Naomi, Keiko and Amarante. * Momoko's role models are her mother and her great-grandmother. * Momoko's dream is to live up to her ancestor's expectations. * Momoko's ninja way is to always protect the people who mean a lot to her. * Momoko's voice actors are the same as Lucy Heartifilia from the Fairy Tail anime. * According to the databook(s): ** Momoko's hobbies are creating shapes using her water bubbles, cooking and star-gazing. ** Momoko wishes to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi and Daichi Sora. ** Momoko likes ramen, dango and onigiri, and hates anything spicy, such as the Curry of Life. This is something she has in common both both of her parents. ** Momoko has completed 45 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Momoko's favourite word according to the first, second and third databooks is "trust" (信頼, Shinrai). Quotes *(To Hiruzen) "Thank you for taking care of me, 'jii-chan!" *(To Hiruzen after he said she shouldn't call him jii-chan) "Yes, I might be adopted, but you are still an old man, therefore I shall call you jii-chan a little more." *(To Kiyomi when she met her) "Your hair is so pretty! I finally have a real grandma! Baa-chan, will you stay with me?" *(To herself about Sakuya when she first met her) "Her hair colour is the same as mine. Her surname is the same as well...Could it be?" *(To Naruto) "I know you can do it, Naruto! Become the greatest Hokage the world has ever seen!" *(About Kyo's (bad) drawing to Kaede) "Don't insult his art! You'll hurt his feelings, and aren't I more beautiful on this picture than in real life?" *(To her team when they tease her about her crush on Naruto) "Sh-Shut up! At least I have a love interest!" *(To herself after Hiruzen's funeral) "Why?...Why did they all have to die?" *(To Kyo when he left the village) "...Why? Why do you have to leave? Aren't we friends who can help each other?" *(To Kyo when he stabbed her) "..Ky...o.....why?" *(To Kakashi) "Please train me in Lightning Release!" *(To Daichi as his soul returned to the afterlife) "Tou...chan" *(To Naomi as her soul is released) "Kaa-chan...thank you..." *(To herself) "Naruto is battling strong opponents....We'll fight alongside you! You don't have to do this alone anymore! Wait for me, Naruto!" Reference Momoko Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Inochi Namikawa and Juuji Namikawa belong to Nyoko-Hime-Chan on deviantART. Momoko Sora's fan club on deviantART can be found here. All users on deviantART are free to join. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:OC Art Category:Uzumaki Category:Senju Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL